(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to an adjusting and positioning mechanism, and more particularly to an adjusting and positioning mechanism for nailing guns to ensure that an adjusting block thereof may be securely positioned in place to prevent a safety rod from displacement during nail driving operation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Ser. No. 08/491,049 filed by the inventor of the present invention, an adjusting mechanism for nailing guns is described. The mechanism disclosed therein comprises a toothed adjusting block screwably locked with a safety plate to achieve the object of adjusting the position of the safety plate according to the drive depth. However, the shock generated during the driving operation may cause the adjusting block to turn on its own, causing the safety plate to displace forwardly or rearwardly, which will affect the precision of the drive depth. It is hence necessary to adjust the position of the safety rod after several driving operations.